Missing
by random.clumsy.vampire
Summary: Fang and Angel leave, but why? Nudge and Iggy are in charge while Max goes on a wild goose chase to find her baby and her best friend. When two people get the wrong ideas about one another, what will happen to their friendship? Fax...Niggy
1. Chapter 1

**All right you guys, this is my first Maximum Ride fanfic and I'm really psyched about it. If you're a major Twilight fan as well, check out my other story: From Death Do Us Part. This is just kind of an idea that popped into my head, inspired by Missing by Evanescence. Actually, I just thought of that song and I had a different plot in mind but I started writing it...and this is how it turned out. So...yeah...Also I just won craziest outfit at my volleyball camp (i'm wearing a green/pink tie dye shirt with a pale green tank top that has mice on it over it, and these knee-high socks that are vertically striped red/white with white fluff at the top) Random...sorry. Read and Review and maybe Iggy will give you a hug!**

**Iggy: Did you just offer my hugs to random strangers?  
Me: Um...kind of  
Iggy: You can't offer me because you don't own me you freaking stalker!  
Me: Um...I'm not a stalker! Just um...please just give them hugs if they review?  
Iggy: If they're cute  
Me: How are you going to tell if they're cute or not? You're blind!  
Iggy: Don't rub it in!  
Me: (turns to face everyone) Well there you have, if you're ugly or cute he won't know so just review and you'll get a hug!!**

**Max's POV**

Yo. What's up? Max here and I'm having just about the worst year ever. Yeah, it's great that the flock and I found an apartment to live in. It's no mansion, but it's got two bedrooms (one with a bunk-bed and a queen bed, one with two double beds and one twin-sized bed. Nudge and Angel shared the bunk bed, I slept on the queen bed, and Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang shared the other room), but something's been missing lately.

I sighed. It's been about three months since we've seen Brigid and the rest of those Antarctic freaks. It's been about three weeks since Fang and Angel left. Yes, you heard me (well…you saw what I wrote), they just got up one day and left…and I have no idea why.

Yesterday I received a phone call from my baby, Angel.

"Um…hi Max, it's Angel. I don't really know what to say except that…" Angel was crying exceptionally hard. "I miss you, Max. I miss you tucking me in at night. Fang said that when we left, you would have more time to focus on saving the world like Jeb said, but I think this whole thing is stupid! I want to come home Max! I don't care if the world ends! I miss you so much!" Angel was screaming near the end of her message and I could almost feel her sobs ripping out of her chest. "Come get me Max, I'm so scared! I don't want to stay away from you like Fang said!" Then I heard a deep voice in the background.

"Angel! I told you not to call her! Come on, you know we have to stay away. We can go to the zoo and see those herpy eagles like I promised! Just please, get off the phone." Then the phone message died. Fang. How dare he take my baby away from me? How _dare_ he?

She missed me as much as I missed her. I wanted her back as much as she wanted to come back.

But she never said where she was; otherwise I would already be halfway there. Fang said something about a zoo and herpy eagles. Am I the only one who doesn't have enough education to know what a herpy eagle is (and by the way, _herpy_ eagle? Where did Angel even _hear_ that)?

I reached for Iggy's white and black laptop (of course it was très expensive because he needed a program that would read all of the words on the screen for him and take spoken commands) to search which zoos in America had herpy eagles. So I typed in 'herpy eagles in American zoos' and pressed the search button.

When the search was finished, a link on the top said **Did you mean: harpy eagles**; I clicked on it (maybe Fang just hadn't been paying enough attention to what Angel had said about them). The only link that had anything to do with a zoo in America was the first one, it's title read **Oklahoma City Zoo**, it looked promising so I clicked on it and it said that it was one of seven zoos in America with the rare and endangered harpy eagle (which I still knew nothing about).

Bingo.

Angel here I come! I wrote a quick note explaining I'd be back in about a day or so and that Iggy and Nudge were in charge. Then I took off out of my window; it was almost midnight so it was dark enough for me to be inconspicuously close to the city lights. Really, who gets up and randomly looks towards streetlights through their bedroom windows?

Fang

This is the best for everyone, Angel and I were taking up way too much of Max's time. She had no time to focus on her mission to save the world. I know what you're all saying; "But Fang, you need to be with her in her time of need!" Well, I've been taking up too much of her thoughts lately. I don't want her to spend so much time thinking about one kiss that she can't dig the world out of the crap hole we've fallen into. She doesn't care anyway. I'm just one more problem in her complicated life. I do feel bad about leaving her in charge of the others, but they aren't as much of a hassle as Angel and I.

I almost feel worse about the fact that I dragged Angel along with me. She really loves Max and it kills her that I took her away from Max. Every night she screams in her sleep, says she had a nightmare about me dragging her out of Max's arms and taking a knife to Max's heart. I guess Angel feels like I'm taking Max out of her life forever.

I have been trying everything to keep Angel preoccupied and to keep her mind on other, happier, topics. I've taken her to 8 zoos, 4 different Chuck-E-Cheese's, 5 Six Flags, and 6 Equestrian centers, and she still has the nightmares. Today I'm taking her to see this weird, rare eagle thing in the Oklahoma City Zoo.

If you're wondering where I'm getting this money, it's because Jeb sent me a credit card once he realized that I wasn't with the flock anymore. See, he thought I was being very "practical" and should be rewarded for helping Max in the way that he wanted me to. Free money? Cool. Helping out Jeb? Not cool, but necessary.

I know Max misses Angel, and I know Nudge and Gazzy miss her to. Isn't someone missing me? Not Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, my parents, Jeb, Itex-- no one misses me. I'm just a little speck on their radar, hardly important.

"Ange? You ready?"

"Yeah…"

"All right, let's go." I took off and hovered a few feet above the ground, waiting for her to follow. She hesitated for a moment, but then followed suit.

**Like it? I did...but that's probably just because I'm going through a major "I love Maximum Ride" phase (which happens about once a month and lasts a week...right after my "I Love Twilight" phase). Catch'a later. Don't forget to review!!  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
REVIEW  
R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
REVIEW!! And you get a hug from Iggy! And if you give me a really nice and long review, I'll throw in a hug from Fang and an M & M cookie, how's that? I know, I rock!!**

xoxo  
Abi


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. It's been forever. Sorry I can't write a long description why. I'm sick right now, so I had some extra time. And you can thank MFINGA for motivating me. I'm hungry. Reviews!**

Max's POV

Okay, so what's a bird girl who has just left her family alone with a broken record and a blind teenager supposed to do to kill time at some fancy-schmancy zoo?

Look at the birds, of course. Maybe I can even pick up a t-shirt that says "Free the Birds!" How ironic would that be?

So, conclusive to my aforementioned confusion of zoo-related activities, I am currently looking at a colorful toucan, sleeping in a cage. I hate cages. I'll bet that stupid bird does too. Wanting to make an educated decision (or wanting to kill my previous boredom, whichever comes first) I leaned down and read the caption next to the engraved name.

It said rare. Apparently, there were under 100 left on earth. Sounds to me like it needs to enjoy its last years of…uh…existence. I mean seriously, wouldn't you like to be remembered as a party-bird as opposed to being remembered as one of those bird that just sit there on their branches, waiting for something to come kill it. Something that's totally done with life.

This colorful bird did not look like it was ready for death. I made a loud noise next to the bird cage so it would wake up, and then I picked the lock on the cage, no one besides a few preschoolers and their preoccupied parents ("oh look honey! It's the rare Purple Scandinavian Lion!"…"But mommy! I want ice-cream!").

"Go, go, go!" I stage whispered. The toucan quickly flapped it's beautiful wings out of there. Maybe when I die, I'll get a few days off of purgatory for setting that poor thing free. Or maybe I'll get thrown in hell for stealing from a zoo. Whatever works.

"There she is! Mister, she set the bird free! We were taking a picture of me and the bird and all of a sudden it was gone! Mommy, mommy, show him the picture!" A little boy started flailing and crying. And pointing at me!

While the zookeeper was looking down at the digital camera, I took advantage of his being preoccupied. I ran into one of the larger cages with lots of trees and many different birds in it. I quickly hatched a plan (get it? Hatched? Oh dear…). I pulled up the back of my shirt just enough to I could creep one of my wings around the tree I was perched on. Luckily, there were no people behind the cage, just a concrete wall.

Angel's POV

_Luckily there were no people behind the cage, just a concrete wall. _Max! She was here!

I scanned the bird cages around us. Ooh! There's the harpy eagle! I raced up to the cage containing the reason for our trip to this zoo. I saw a rather large version of a familiar bird. I couldn't place where I'd seen those wings before. They were so big! Maybe it was an eagle.

I walked around to the side of the cage and saw that it wasn't a bird! It was Max! I opened my mouth to call for her, but she put one finger to her lips and jerked her head towards the large crowd of people containing Fang. Oh. OH! I looked closer and saw an angry zookeeper and a little boy looking very confused.

Max was the one that let the bird go!

* * *

Til the poptarts burn.  
_A b i_


End file.
